Curses
by LieutenantAkari
Summary: what if Grace, Tessa, Clary, and Bella disappear?SAll the characters from their series are looking for them. they all end up in a club in toronto, after followin a strange scent. what will they find there? what will happen? Its not all that epic. really.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own mercy falls, or mortal instruments, or infernal devices or any other series I use in this.**_

Chapter 1

_**Sam's POV**_

We had searched for grace for weeks without finding her, all over USA. It had been six months since she went missing. We left her alone in her hospital room dying of the wolf virus, when I heard her scream. No one but Cole and I were close enough to hear her screaming. We banged on the door but it was locked. Then suddenly it stopped. The door unlocked and we opened it. Everything was in order except...grace wasn't there. We looked and looked, all over the hospital, around mercy falls. But she just wasn't there. We went home to decide what to do. Cole, Isabelle and I sat at the table. None of us said anything. "Sam..." Cole started to say, but suddenly the door banged open and in came...everyone. Shelby came in first, face red from anger. Then came Paul, and then Beck. A lot of different people came in after, but my eyes stayed locked on beck. Beck saw our confused expressions, and simply said, "I don't know". All the wolves had turned human, and none could turn back. After that we kept searching for grace, but this time we went with Beck, Shelby, Shelby, Paul, and Ulrik. We looked all over US. Nothing. Then Cole said he want to go check Canada. We all agreed. We ended up in Toronto. Cole came back to our hotel with a wild expression on his face. He said he passed a club he had performed in earlier and came across a weird scent. We agreed to check it out. I had no idea what kind of club it was until I saw it. Its name was hanging in large neon letters above the entrance. It said _LOST PARDISE. _There were mostly guys around the entrance, but there were a few girls. "I remember this place," said Cole. " First place Viktor got laid". Everyone turned to stare at him. "What? Its true, you know." He walked passed us and went up to the booth. A dude who looked about 17 sat at the entrance. His button down white shirt was open, and he was reading the newspaper. His arms and chest were covered with weird looking tattoos. On his face he had a massive tattoo, mostly on his cheek, crossing his mouth. He looked up as Cole approached him. He smiled when he saw him. "Cole," he said. "I remember you. You came with that band NARKOTIKA. Your friend got laid by Sophie right?" all of our mouths dropped at hearing that. Cole smiled at him. "Jullian," he said. "Long time, no see." Isabelle stared nervously at Jullian as she spoke. "Cole, is this a..." "A club/prostitute house/ dance club?" he raised an eyebrow as he turned to look at her. "Yes, yes it is." Jullian welcomed lead us through the entrance. He continued down the hallway and stopped at some double wood doors. " I shall see you soon" jullian whispered and he disappeared further down the hallway. We pushed open the doors and stepped through. We emerged onto the middle of a dance floor, crowded with people. There was a stage at the far back, and to the left there was a bar. To the right was a kitchen, with chefs rushing around and there were table everywhere. We chose as far from the crowd as possible and sat down. Weaving in and out of the crowd were girls dressed on pantyhose and corsets. They wore high heels and some had skirts. I put my head on the table, unable to think straight with the loud music pounding in my ears. Beck put his hand on my shoulder. He gave a sigh and said "Sam, are you alright..." He trailed off as Isabelle gave a small gasp. A strange odd scent came in through his nostrils. He lifted his head up and saw her. Grace was sitting on the bar, in a corset with a skirt and panty hoes. She had a lust full expression. Her legs were around Jullians waist and her head on his shoulder whispering into his ear. "Gr-Grace?" I couldn't believe it. I finally found grace, and it was like she was a totally different person. Suddenly, she snatched her hand out of his pocket and turned away. Jullian caught her wrist and held it up. In her hand was a wallet. She was trying to rob him? But her lustful expression had melted away into a playful one. She started laughing as jullian started poking her. They were acting like siblings! She said something to him and he nodded. She got of the bar and started to walk away, when she turned around and poured a bottle of wine all over him. She laughed and ran away. He turned around and yelled "I'm gonna get you Gracie!" she stuck her tongue out at him and disappeared in a door. He ran toward the door, chasing her. I was still staring at the door she went into when a waitress came to our table and asked us what we wanted. I couldn't stop staring at he because she had the same marks jullian had all over her body.


End file.
